The Bus journey
by chloeloves1drc
Summary: when 3 teenage girls go to there local town and met there Hero's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*no's one POV*

It was a sunny day (well sunny for a place called Cumbria.) There were three nest friends lying in one of their gardens sunbaths and jamming it out to one direction.

_Shut the door _

_Turn the light off_

_If I wanna be with you _

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this _

_Even though I try_

_Heartbeats harder_

_Time escapes me_

I should introduce myself. My name is Chloe I am: 15 years old, I don't really find myself that pretty, brown hair.

One of my best friends Amy: 14 nearly 15, pretty, slim, (a man dream), pretty, brown bobbed hair.

My other friend was Lucy: where do I begin she is also a man's dream girl, petty, slim, amazing eye s and a beautiful smile, blonde hair.

I was wearing high waisted shorts, red vest top, TOMS, ray bans.

Amy was wearing high waisted shorts, black vest top, ray bans and converses.

Lucy was wearing high waited shorts, blue vest top, Ray bans and pumps.

It was coming up to 1 o'clock and me and the girls were getting bored and as it was a Saturday we decided we might as well go into town and stalk some fit lads. (if we could find some).

We waited about 10mins for the bus to come. Once we were on Lucy and Amy decided to sit next to each (not that I minded means I could listen to one direction).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt someone sit next to me and knowing my luck it would either be a geek with a really runny nose or an old person. So I didn't bother to look until I felt my phone buzz. I checked the ID: Amy (:!

From Amy (:!

'CHLOEEEE you're sat next to a fitty'

I got confused and thought she was making a joke.

To: Amy(:!

'Ye right coz a geek or an old person fit (: '

I heard her phone go off so I look behind me and said

"HAHA very funny Amy"

I saw someone thing move at the corner of my eye. So I decided to look. Did I know Amy was being serious. And they he was a very fit dude sat next to me. Wearing his greyish Bennie, chinos, converses and ray bans.

I saw him smirking so I decided to play hard to get and smirk back.

*Chloe's P.O.V*

I was next to fit dude who keep making eye contact and smirking at me. Surprised he was still next to me to be honest. I was blocked out my trance when the bus jolted to a stop.

I ran off the bus and waited for Amy and Lucy to come off. Once they got off the bus we said thanks to the bus driver and began our journey to the shops. I was dreading what was going to come out them too moths because I sat with someone fit on the bus. As if they read my mind Amy blurts out

'Hey Chloe so who's that fit dude next to you" she said as if she was innocent.

"I don't know I didn't talk to him but aww well I'm sure hill never wanna see me again after you two laughing at me"

"CHLOEEE! His right there with 5 other lads who look like One Direction" Lucy said happily

"OMG Lucy you're actually right I was sat next to Harry Styles on the Bus" I was on the edge of screaming but the decided that I was playing hard to get. Before my loony friend could do something stupid and embarrass me in front of him more I pushed then into HMV and down to the poster section were we also go looking for one direction posters.

I felt someone touch me and I jumped and yelp. They put their manly, strong big hands over my mouth to stop me from yelping me more. I could guess who it was by the faces of my two best friends so I decided to lick his hand but he didn't budge so I tensed up and went to swing me hand back but he gripped it and whispered in my ear

"Nice try sexy. But let's go talk I want to get to know this place and such a beautiful girl" he whispered so only us 8 could hear.

I was blushing like a tomato and smiling like a Cheshire cat. I look at Amy and Lucy who partially pushed me and Harry out the door.

He just stood there once we left the shop and tensed up. I thought to myself why won't he move and why is he tense.

"Curly Fries is everything okay you look nervous"

He looked at me weirdly when I called me Curly Fries

"Well I'm not exactly going to call you your real name around this crazy fans is" I said

"Thanks" he replied

"No problem come on were going to the park were not many people go"

We headed to the park so I decided to text Amy and Lucy were we were going.

I could see he was nervous at who I was texting so I gave him a reisuring smile and said

"Don't worry I'm only text them creeps of my best friends back there were, were going"

I realised I seemed to be doing all the talking but I didn't really mind. I could see he wasn't his self

"You Know Curly Fries" he looked up and smirked at me

"Yes short arse" he smirked I smirked back and hit him playfully

"You do realise I am going to treat you like harry, and not Harry Styles"

"Thanks I guess it just seems weird having a fan talking to me and not screaming in my face"

"Who said I was I fan" I replied cheekily

"Me considering you were about to buy posters of us. How come on the bus you didn't talk to me"

"Well... my friend Amy texted me and said I was sat next to a fit dude but I didn't believe her and fort that she was joking"

"ohm... okay" he frowned a bit. Crap I just made harry Styles up set

" oh no silly. I didn't mean it like that it's just usually there a sick geeky dude or an old person sitting next to me. That's all sorry"

"its okay"

" I never denied that you weren't fit" I replied giving him a wink

"playing hard to get are we game on" he suddenly stopped and I looked at him confused

"mmm... I don't really know anything about you Soo ye"

"what would you like to know and I'll answer as honest as I can"

"how about we play 20 questions"

"okay you go first"

"fine. What's your Full name"

"Chloe Nadine Graham. Your?" stupid question I know but I didn't know what else

"Harry Edward Styles" well obviously I knew that

"how about you ask me the 20 questions because I kind of know soo much about you already" he nodded and carried on

"age"

"15" he looked pleased with my answer even though his 17 nearly 18.

"favioute colour"

"blue"

"Do you like Football"

"Yes I do"

"Okay so what team"

"You might not have heard of them but Carlisle United and Man United. But Carlisle First"

"Nope never heard of them"

"How long you in Cumbria for"

"3 weeks so up too 11th of February"

"So your hear for you birthday awwwwww"

"Ye why?"

"Well I think I'm going to a Carlisle match on the 4th so do you wanna come but you'll have to wrap up and try not to get noticed"

"Ye that would be nice. Thanks"

"Welcome. Soo.. I think we should head back don't you think"

He looked disappointed to I decided to tease him

"Awww is Mr curly fries sad"

He just nodded and pouted

"Why?"

"Cause I have to leave a beautiful


End file.
